


Zrádné touhy

by Izvin



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, Insight, Pink Palace, Rain, argument, buttons, doll - Freeform, game, inquisitive, smug
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Menší náhled do vztahu Kocoura a Druhé matky/Beldam.





	Zrádné touhy

**Kocour**

„Mladá dámo, ta večeře se sama nesní. A vyhazovat ji taky nebudem.“

Vzteklé zafunění uslyší i přes liják, před kterým se schováva u komínu. On a ta věc.

„To děvče je spratek, ale tady musím potvrdit její názor. Mizerně páchnoucí jídlo.“

Věc v podobě ošumělé hadrové panenky, teď hodně podobné „spratkovi“, se sveze do polohy, jež vypadá značně samolibě.

„Ach, tak ty si myslíš, že už máš vyhráno. Že ji svedeš pouze na hostinu, pár kytek a ty své barevné šašky a ona tě jen tak nechá našít jí knoflíky a zamordovat ji.“

Ocasem mrskne o to podráždeněji, že pro předchozí tři případy to víceméně platilo.

„Zpychla jsi, víš to? Tohle dítě má dobrý domov a ta samá paličatá neurvalost, se kterou se vzteká na tenhle svět, muže být obrácena i proti tobě a tvé pavoučí říši.“

Panenčine knoflíkové oči, přes které se díva někdo hodně daleko a blízko zároveň, se zalesknou.

„Ovšem, že přijímám výzvu. Tak jako vždycky.“

Baví ho všemi dostupnými prostředky zápolit s Druhou Matkou, ale je v tom víc. Odvrátí se a s jistou mlsnou nedočkavostí se zahledí na mladé děvče mračící se na své zaneprázdněné nudné rodiče, se kterými se zrovna přistěhovalo do díry, kterou je Růžový palác. Možná na svou náročnost doplatí. A možná díki tomuhle vyroste. Záleží, co se v ní skrývá a jak ji postrčí. A on je tak... Zvědavý. 

„Dobré hře neumím odolat stejně tak jako ty, Beldam.“


End file.
